


Seb and Raven the chaotic boyfriends

by Winter_devill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluffy, Gay Love, M/M, Vampires, emo boyfriend, innocent boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_devill/pseuds/Winter_devill
Summary: Seb an innocent vampire who one day when taking the short cut to school bumps into Raven the emo vampire. over time they slowly fall in love and become gay for each other.
Relationships: seb/raven
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. the story of how seb and raven met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is any mistake and I will try to fix them at some point

Seb was a very unusual vampire to say the least, he was rather innocent and to be honest didn't understand what being a vampire meant. He only found out he was one when he got erges do drink blood and fangs grew, later the same day he went crying to his parents about it. They told him that he was one and to be very careful as to bite someone was bad. This was why he had never tasted blood but that was until he met his lover, Raven.

Seb was running late for school one morning and he knew there was one way to get there quicker but that involved going through the graveyard. He had been there a couple of times to visit his grandma who he missed dearly. Most times he visited he felt that their was someone staring at him, but he could never find anyone. Now he was running through the slightly dark and gloomy graveyard when all of a sudden he tripped on a rock and fell forward.

“O that hurt” Seb said trying desperately to hold in his tears. Then he heard a twig step and then more almost silent steps.

"And what do you think your doing on the floor may I ask" said the mysterious figure in an aggressive tone and then slowly approached the boy. Then all of a sudden seb just burst into tears and started almost violently hiccupping.

“Umm ok what's your name, are you ok. Oh also my name is Raven” stuttered the boy.

“Seb...Seb is my name*hiccup* I'm fine I think” but the minute his mouth opened a new set of fresh tears worked there way out of his eyes staining his pale cheeks.

“Oh ok. Nice to meet you Seb, I guess” Raven decided to join the boy on floor and wrapped his arm around him as an act of kindness. Now he didn't expect Seb to latch onto to him and throw himself into Ravens laps. Raven hated all kinds for physical contact but for some reason when Seb hugged him he almost felt a flutter in his heart and a blush creep up his face, that even his pale foundation couldn't hide.

All of a sudden he heard a rather innocent voice hiccup and then ask "do you live here” now one no one lives in a graveyard but he didn't want to break the boys bubble so he replied, “Yes, yes i do” the smaller boy started laughing showing his tiny fangs to the word.

“What wtf are you a vampire” raven shouted nearly throwing the poor boy across the graveyard, which shocked himself to be honest. Once again the boy started to cry but this time heavier and louder Even threw himself at Seb wrapping him up in a hug in the hope to mute his crying so it wouldn't alert anyone.

“I'll go. Oh no, no one likes me, let me go” Seb struggled against the string grip that was meant to be hugged.

“No no that's not what I meant, I'm one as well I've just never seen such an innocent one” awkwardly laughed Raven loosened his grip.

“I'm not innocent argued Seb as a pout formed on his lip and then he looked down to check the time on his watch.

“Oh no im really late now i must go Raven I'm sorry you should come to my school one day...BYE” Seb shouted as he ran through the rest of the graveyard stumbling every now and then.

“What have I got myself into" thought Raven as he watched the boy disappear into the distance.


	2. Raven and seb at school(part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raven is forced to join Sebs school and end rave time.

Now that Seb had finally arrived at school after he left Raven at the graveyard, but to be honest Seb was kinda missing him and he didn't know why. This left him staring out the window blankly at the field. Then all of a sudden he saw a random flash of black rush past his window and for a second he hoped it was Raven but it was one. Just as he went to look back at the front of the class he saw Ravens head slowly rising up against the window, a smile spread across both of their faces as their eyes met, but then Raven sunk back down again. Seb must find raven and bring him to class.

“Miss please may i go to the toilet” asked Seb trying to glance out the window, while raising his hand straight above his head.

“Yes Seb you may go but be quick and no messing around”

“Thank you miss i will do” Seb replied practically skipping out of class.

The minute he had left the classroom and had skipped down the corridor and was out of the way of is class. He started shouting out “Raven where are you” Raven” in the hope to find his new found friend. Now he was outside of school about to walk onto the field when all of a sudden he was hit with smoke and the smell of vape. He turned around and was meet with raven standing in the corner this his music up so loud Seb could hear it outside of his headphones.

“What do you think your doing” Seb said with a hint of disappointment in his voice "smoking kills and I don't want you to die.”

“Well it's vaping actually and I'm glad someone look out for-” Raven started but then he had Seb launching himself at him, grabbing the vape and smashing it on the floor.

“Well i guess that is means no more rave time" mumbled Raven

“What did you say" shouted Seb but still seemed rather cute.

“Nothing but why are you out here shouldn't you be in class.”

“Well I'm out looking for you as you appeared in outside my classroom and then disappeared and I wanted to find you, so here I am” Seb smiled as he talked, his tiny fangs showing once again.

“Ah ok and-” once again he was cut short as all of a sudden he was being invited to join Sebs class.

“Well why would i want to join i dropped out for a Reaso-” Raven let out and annoyed huff

“Because I like you and want you too so come on” Seb said already dragging Raven down the corridor.

“Oh no what am i doing know" Raven thought as he was pushed into a classroom for innocent boys.


	3. Seb and Raven walking home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Raven walk home and also spend some time at Sebs house

Once the school day was over that Raven had been forced into, the pair decided to walk home together. It was late afternoon and Seb had decided that he wanted to spend more time with his new found friend.

"Raven do you want to come round to my house, my parents won't be back till later as they are helping the church" Seb said skipping along the pathway giving Raven his best puppy eyes.

"Umm ok but are you sure your parents are going to want me round" reply Raven doubtful

"Well as long as you don't start a rave then we should be good"he said placing their hands together and dragging Raven towards his innocent looking road. Let's say Raven felt rather out of place with all these white washed houses with perfect flower beds outside them. Once they arrived at Sebs house and it was exactly what Raven thought it would look like, it was white, innocent with a flower bed and a gravel driveway.  
Even when they were inside the house Seb was still holding his hand, until they realised they had to remove their shoes.

"Come on, let's go upstairs or do you want something to eat" Seb said already halfway up the stairs.

"No no it's fine, I'm not hungry but what if your parents find us won't they think it's weird, or gay"

"What does gay mean" said Seb tilting his head in confusion.

"Umm when two boys love each other" explained Raven looking shocked.

"Oh ok but we don't so that should be ok" he said dragging Raven upstairs to his bedroom, and jumping up onto his bed. Sebs room was exactly what you would expect it to look like, it had pale blue walls, a double bed with pure white sheets with a collection of soft toys, fairy lights and an array of plants on the window sill.

"Come sit with me please, I want hugs" Seb said patting the bed next to him. Which of course Raven was happy to comply with as he never really received hugs and this is one of they many things he wanted to do with the boy. The minute he had sat where Seb had patted and crossed his legs, he had the smaller boy climbing into his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"You comfortable and cosy" said Seb as he started to close his eyes "I'm going to sleep on you know"

Raven was quite content to have the boy sleep on him but he was still unsure about what time Sebs parents came home, and he was sure they wouldn't want to find their some in bed with some weird emo. When a couple of hours had passed and Seb hadn't woken or there had been any distribution of the house Raven decided that maybe he'd could also so sleep so that is what he did, and that is how they got caught.

"Oh my, Dave come up here, there is a guy in our son's bed" screeched what Raven presumed was Sebs mum.

"Umm hello mum, meet my new friend, he is called Raven"Seb replied still half asleep and clinging to Raven for dear life.

"But son why is he in your bed, he hasn't done anything to you has he, oh my oh my maybe we should take him to chur-"

" Hold up I didn't touch your son in any other way then hugging him as he sat in my lap" Raven stated in a rather annoyed voice "and before you accuse me of being a drug dealer or something, I am not, so it's nice to meet you too" now with a sarcastic smile on his face.

“Umm we never thought you were a drug dealer, you just aren't usually the type of person our son brings home” Jessica said still staring down at Raven. “ Seb maybe you should escort your new friend out of the house”

“But mummy… can't he stay for dinner” Seb said with his better puppy eyes that he could muster.

“ no Seb, we have to talk about your school so he must leave” she said stepping out of the way of the door way and pointing down the stairs. Seb climb out of Ravens lap, grabbed his hand, guiding him out of his room and down the stairs.

“ well i guess this is goodbye for now but ill try and see you again” raven said walking away from the house to realise Seb was still hugging him and mumbling goodbye. “ Seb you have to let go, your parents need to talk to you, how about i'll come and see you tomorrow… deal” which received a nod from Seb as he let go and waved Raven goodbye as he walked away.


	4. Seb and Raven late at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven visits Seb late at night to say Goodnight

Raven had left hours ago due to the fact that his parents had told him to leave as he could not have another man in the same bed as him. So now Seb was lying alone in his bed staring at his window that was covered by a net curtain. He was wondering what Raven had been doing since he had left as a graveyard must get kinda boring especially if you spent your whole life at one. Then he heard footsteps above him which confused him as that means someone must be in the roof. Suddenly he saw a figure drop and then just stay there hanging and lets just say that this has scared Seb. He slid out of bed and walked towards the window, grabbed the curtain, pulled it aside and then there hanging was Raven. Seb slid up the window and " oh, what are you doing here" asked Seb looking excited to see Raven. "Well I never really got to give a proper goodbye did I, as your parents kicked me out" Raven said with a small smile forming on his lips " anyways can I please come in so I don't fall" "Oh yeah sorry" Seb said moving out the way of the window so Raven could slip in " are we going to have a sleepover then" "You know I can't as if I stay your parents will kill the both of use"" Raven stated as he stood in the middle of the room. "Umm yeah but you could leave before they saw you" Seb replied trying to think of ways that the boy could stay over. "No offense but why do you want me to stay so much, we have only just met, I mean I don't mind as I don't have many friends" Raven said while perching himself in Sebs bed. "Oh do you find me annoying then, I only wanted you to stay as you make we feel warm inside" Seb spoke " but if you don't want to we don't have to be friends" "No no, I want to be friends, that's why I came here, I just wanted to know why you let me in, and what me to sleep with me" Raven said trying not to put the younger off. " Well then you can just stay for a little" Seb siad while climbing back into bed. " Yeah ok I'll leave in like an hour or so then" "Then come sit with me" which had Raven shuffling round the bed until he was at the same place as Seb and then swung his legs up so he was laying down. Once he was in a comfortable position he opens his arms and invited Seb into a bug which we were happy to comply with. After a little while of Seb whispering- rambling about school he slowly started to close his eyes and drift off, still in Ravens arms. When he knew that Seb was fast asleep, he slipped his arms out from under Seb and climbed out the window whispering goodnight and blowing him a kiss.


	5. Raven picks Seb up From school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven surprises Seb after school

Today's Sebs parents insisted that they should walk him to school, which mostly likely meant he wouldn't be able to see Raven. But they would allow him to walk home as long as he promised to come straight home and not meet up with anyone. Seb was sitting in his last lesson which was math, staring out the window in the hope of seeing Raven like on the first day they met. He was now trying to think of a plan to be able to see Raven but he knew he couldn't break a promise that he made with his parents, but these thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, so Seb packed up his stuff, neaten up his uniform and walked out of the classroom toward the gate. Much to his delight he was created by the familiar shadow of Raven and decided to run and give him a surprise hug.

" Oh hello little one , how was your day" Raven said looking fondly down at Seb.

"It was ok but I missed you" Seb replied taking Ravens hand and walking in the direction of his house.

"Where were you I thought you would come to school"

"Umm yeah well I'll need to apply and I'm not sure if school is for me, either" Raven said aimlessly following Seb.

"Sure you will, you'll have me as your friend and I'm sure my friends will like you as well" This was followed by a silence and the kicking of rocks along the path.

"I'll try and join if you really want me too" Raven said as they approached Sebs house, knowing he would have to leave soon.

"Oh yay, I guess I will have to say goodbye now then" Seb said as he hugged Raven before letting go and skipping down to road towards his house. Just before he knocked on the door, he gave one final wave Raven before they both disappear into their own little world.


	6. Raven meets Seb in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven decides to join school

After spending the rest of the night in the graveyard, raving, Raven had decided to give school another try. In the morning he put on his most emo outfit and started the journey towards Sebs house in the hope of catching him before he went to school. Just as he turned the corner of the road seb lived on, giving his mum a goodbye kiss before turning and walking down the road. But when he caught a glimpse of Seb his usual smile wasn't on his face and nor was he skipping down the road. He was dragging his feet down the road and he was staring at the ground, he was so sad he even walked straight into Raven.

“Oh im sorry” he sad and Raven could sense that he was about to cry and he did the minute he looked up at Raven. But at least a small smile apperaed on his face showing off his cute liitle fags that `raven was beginning to miss even if the boy was still crying. This caused raven to immediately take Seb into a hug and placed kisses on the top of his head.

“ whats up pup, have i done something or is it someone else” Raven said his voice laced with sympathy and concern, wanting to know exactly what had upset his boy so much.

“Its nothing my mum just doesn't want us to see each other again as apparently you are a bad influence for me and you might want to do something inappropriate to me.” seb said as more tears fell and soaked into Ravens t-shirt which he didn't mind.

“ well do you ting i would do anything weird to you make you do bad things” Raven said really not wanting to lose the boy this easily. 

“ well no i know you would never do anything weird to me, it's just them” Raven had now dropped to his knees so he kinda eye level with Seb and said

“ well if you don't think i will and i know i wont than we well just have to prove your parents wrong won't we” which caused more tears to fall from ses brown eyes.

“Well anyway i was here to tell you that im joining your school so we should probably hurry up before we end up being late don't you think” raven said which immediately made seb smile and grab hold of ravens hand and literally run down the road. Leaving his worries on that one square of pavement at the end of the road.


End file.
